


god knows you're built for sin

by trishapocalypse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, harry is 17 and nick is 25, there's a little bit of liam/zayn if you look closely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trishapocalypse/pseuds/trishapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Is it because I’m a virgin?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Do you not want to be a virgin anymore?” Liam asked.</i>
</p><p> <i>“No! I don’t want to be a virgin! I want to be de-virginized. Preferably by my super hot older boyfriend, thanks,” Harry added with a pout.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	god knows you're built for sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastlives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastlives/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my darling Tari! She's officially 21 now and this is my gift to her (since her actual gift will be a little late...I'm horrible with sending mail...). It, um, was supposed to be something else, but this is what it turned into. Sooooo I hope you like it, my love! You're amazing. You're a wonderful friend and a phenomenal human being. I wish I could be with you on your 21st to get you severely schwasted, alas that will have to wait for a later date. But it _will_ happen. I'm done being sentimental. But I do adore you.
> 
> So, this is also thanks to Sam, because she encourages all of my fic ideas (I almost said bad ideas). It was hastily beta'd and I'm not even sure what this is. I hope you all enjoy it. And go wish Tari a happy birthday! She's amazing.
> 
> tumblr: @trishanthemum :)

The thing was, there were many positive aspects of dating someone eight years older than him. Of course, Harry knew it would be easier to admit these aspects when he wasn’t trying to prevent his mum and sister and all of his friends (save for Liam, bless his soul) and his professors and his employer—okay, basically _everyone,_ because _no one_ was allowed to know that Harry was dating a DJ in London. It was a Big Deal, with capital letters and everything, because Harry was still in school and his best friend had something that he called a moral compass (which Harry wasn’t even sure was a _real thing,_ but whatever). There were pesky little things called laws and rules, but Harry was a teenager, so he was thrilled by the prospect of breaking two or twelve laws to be with Nick.

(It wasn’t that Nick lacked a moral compass, per se, he just always felt younger than his years. Or that was an excuse, Harry wasn’t sure, and he didn’t really care, because Nick was _hot._ And he was a DJ and a part of a world that Harry could only dream of, so.)

(Well, no relationship was _perfect._ )

But—whatever. It wasn’t the point. The point wasn’t that Harry was lying to his mum and his sister and even _Zayn,_ The Hottest kid at school who had made it clear on more than one (or fifteen) occasions that he wouldn’t be adverse to dragging Harry into the locker room and putting his mouth to good use, because Harry was young and stupid, and Nick was _worth it._ (Not that Zayn wasn’t just a little bit tempting with his stupid leather jacket and golden eyes, but Harry had self-control. He _did._ ) He just had to pretend to not be interested and spend his time between classes sending Nick increasingly filthy text messages. Whatever, he did that anyway. 

So, Harry was pretty sure that he should’ve been an actor, because he was _convincing._ He would tell Liam as such and Liam would just roll his eyes, smile at Harry fondly, and ruffle his curls. But, no, Harry was brilliant, because no one guessed anything. His mum didn’t second-guess him when he spent weekends at Liam’s (where he would dip out at midnight and rush down the road to where Nick would be waiting in his stupid little car to take Harry an hour into town for less than forty-eight hours until he had to bring Harry back which just _sucked_ ) and didn’t ask where his new jackets and shirts came from (stolen from Nick’s closet because he had too many clothes, it was ridiculous) and just. His mum _trusted_ him. So maybe Harry felt just a little guilty, a little bad that he spent most of his weekends holed up in a shitty little studio flat that he loved with the cock of a twenty-five year old gorgeous, sexy, fit man in his mouth. Again— _whatever._

Which is why, three months into their relationship, Harry was more than a little aggravated with the lack of friction in his jeans. Which, okay, not the best time to summarize his love life with Fall Out Boy lyrics but, really, Nick wasn’t exactly really physical with him, and he didn’t know _why._ Because Harry knew he wasn’t a ten out of ten, he was realistic—maybe an eight point five, eight point seven, and Nick was _definitely_ a ten, but—well, obviously Nick was attracted to him in some way for them to maintain their relationship. And Harry didn’t mind spending his weekends with Nick’s cock in his hand or mouth or whatever, he really didn’t, he _loved it,_ but he also wasn’t adverse to someone’s hand or mouth on his cock. All he’d really gotten was some really vigorous snogging, rubbing one (or eight) out against Nick’s thigh, five hand jobs, and one blowjob— _one._

(Which, well, Harry couldn’t really _complain,_ because Nick did this little wrist-twist-squeeze-thing that literally made Harry’s eyes roll into the back of his head and a strangled moan-groan-gasp _thing_ as he came on the front of Nick’s favorite shirt. Nick wasn’t thrilled about that but, hey, that’s why shirts were supposed to come off during snogging sessions, and Harry would never change his mind about that. And it was the first time that someone else had touched Harry’s cock—his own hand could only do so much—so it wasn’t a surprise that it didn’t take a lot, alright?)

But it made Harry think—a lot. Harry was thinking a lot about why Nick didn’t touch him all that often. He could tell he wanted to; Nick was about as subtle as a gun or something else completely obvious, and it wasn’t just because Nick would be reaching towards Harry’s jeans, aching to tug them off his thin little hips, but something would stop him. Something that Harry was going to find out if it was the last thing he did. Because it wasn’t acceptable, at all, for Harry to not have Nick’s mouth on his cock more frequently.

Right—thinking. Harry was doing a lot of it—some of it internal, most of it out loud whenever Liam was around. And Liam was a good mate, arguably the best, so he didn’t even complain too much when Harry went off on yet another tangent about Nick’s lips and his _hands_ and everything else. 

“Do you think it’s because he knows I’m a virgin?”

Liam dropped his pencil against the pages of his maths textbook and sighed. “Will you stop obsessing over this?”

“I have to know,” Harry told him with a nod. “It’s probably because I’m a virgin, yeah? I mean he’s twenty—“ he stopped and cleared his throat as Zayn walked by with his two mates, Louis and Niall, eying their table. Zayn eyed Harry up and down, a glint in his eye, and he nodded towards Harry, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. Harry sent him a tight-lipped smile before turning back to Liam. “Is it because I’m a virgin?”

“Do you not want to be a virgin anymore?” Liam asked.

“No! I don’t want to be a virgin! I want to be de-virginized. Preferably by my super hot older boyfriend, thanks,” Harry added with a pout.

Liam laughed and shook his head. “Just talk to him about it.”

Harry sighed dramatically. “It’s not that easy, _Liam._ ”

“What do you two do all weekend then?”

“Stuff,” Harry said with a shrug. “Things.”

Liam rolled his eyes. “Elaborate, that.”

“Maybe I should just, like, get some experience?”

“Want me to flag Zayn down for you?” Liam offered.

Harry reached over and slapped the back of his head. “No, you wanker. Not like _experience_ experience. Just…experience.”

“Experience?”

“Research,” Harry amended, reaching into his satchel to pull out his iPad. “Google.”

“You’re going to Google what exactly?”

Harry shrugged again. “Sex stuff?”

Liam sighed. “You’re an idiot.”

“An idiot who wants to have sex with his boyfriend,” Harry declared.

“Why can’t you just date someone here at school?”

Harry glanced around the library quickly, meeting Zayn’s eyes, and he flushed. He found Zayn attractive, _of course,_ because who didn’t? But Zayn wasn’t his type, and it wasn’t just because he was _too_ attractive (though he was because, fuck, he had to have a flaw, right?) but he wasn’t Nick. And Nick was Harry’s type. Nick was older, taller, and just…his _type._ (Harry was shit at trying to explain it to Liam and he didn’t even really understand it himself.) He looked away from Zayn and shrugged again, looking towards his best mate. “Nick’s different.”

“I know. He’s old.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “He’s not old.”

“He’s twenty-five.”

“You’re saying that like he’s _thirty._ ”

“He’ll be thirty soon.”

“Bite your tongue,” Harry hissed, slapping at Liam’s arm. “Be glad you said that near me and not him. He’s right vicious when someone brings that up.”

“What, that he’s old? Didn’t you say you two went shopping and someone thought he was your dad?”

Harry sighed, running a hand over his curls. “Why are you my best mate?”

Liam smiled. 

“We don’t _talk_ about that. Nick’s great, and I like him, and you’re my mate, so you have to like him, too.”

“I do like him.”

“ _So,_ ” Harry stressed, dragging out the syllable for far longer than Liam thought was necessary, unlocking his iPad. “You’re going to help me with research.”

Liam sighed. “I didn’t sign up for this.”

“I know,” Harry told him with a grin his dimple deep and he smacked Liam's arm when he reached over to poke it. “So. What kind of gay sex do you think he likes?”

 

+

 

“Shit, Nick, stop—wanted to—I wanted to, _fuck,_ stop, hang on—hang on, hang on,” Harry stuttered, forcing himself to pull away from Nick’s lips.

Nick groaned, attaching his mouth to the side of Harry’s neck, trailing down towards his collarbone and nipping at the skin. “D’ya have to?”

“Yes,” Harry whined, placing his hands on Nick’s shoulders and pushing him away. “Can’t concentrate when ya do that.”

Nick grinned. “Good,” he quipped, leaning back towards Harry only to be pushed away again. 

Harry pouted. “We have to talk about things, Nick.”

“Ugh, ‘bout what? We only got four hours until I take you back to Liam’s, so,” he shrugged. 

“ _Things,_ Nick,” he insisted. “I made a list!” He leaned over the side of the couch towards his satchel that he had deposited there Friday night; he didn’t even have a chance to look at it yet. He rifled through the contents until he found his iPad and he sat back on the couch, his legs still straddling Nick’s hips. He reclined more, tugging Nick towards his chest with the heels of his feet. 

Nick made an _oomf_ sound as he collapsed against Harry’s chest and he sighed. “What’s this about? Liam fillin’ your head with nonsense again?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “No. I just realized that you’re probably feeling weird being intimate with me because I’m a virgin—“

“Intimate?” Nick asked, eyebrows high on his forehead. “Really?”

“Sush. And yes, _intimate,_ ” he repeated. “Are you feeling weird because I’m a virgin?”

“No.”

“You sure?”

“Yes,” Nick said with an exaggerated eye roll. “Can we get back to the snogging now?”

“Not yet,” Harry said, fiddling around with the touch screen. “I made a list. I’ve done research.”

“Research?” Nick repeated. “For fuck’s sake.”

Harry slapped Nick’s arm. “I love comin’ to see you on the weekends, I do, but—“

Nick sat up, pushing his hair away from his forehead. “But?”

“We just… We don’t really...do anything…” Harry said awkwardly. “I mean, we snog, and it’s great. But I just…want more?”

“More?”

Harry nodded. “And I’ve compiled a list of all the things that we can try! Here,” he said, handing it to him with shaking hands.

Nick eyed Harry for a moment, reluctantly taking the iPad out of his hand to read the word document. He frowned. “These are things you…want me to do to you?” he asked.

He shrugged. “Or just things we can try. I know they’re a little—“

“ _Double penetration_?!” Nick screeched.

Harry flushed. “You weren’t supposed to read down that far…”

“Harry, you do know that’s not something normal people do outside of porn, right?” Nick asked incredulously.

Harry shrugged, cheeks burning. “It doesn’t have to, like, be two dicks or anything. Maybe, like, a dildo and you can finger me or—“

“Christ,” Nick sighed, running his hands over his hair. “Just—I haven’t even fingered you or fucked you _properly_ yet.”

“Maybe you should, then,” Harry suggested with a grin. “It’s been _months,_ Nick—“

“Harry, just—give me a moment.” 

“Yeah.”

Nick sucked in a deep breath, counting to ten in his head. It was—Harry was too much sometimes. In a good way, of course, because he was just so… Nick couldn’t explain it. Harry had him tripping over his words in the most embarrassing way for someone who was closer to thirty than twenty. And it drove Nick mad. And it wasn’t just because Harry was gorgeous, disgustingly so, or because he had those _lips_ that were just made for Nick’s cock, but also because he had these big green eyes that just—and his _mouth,_ just saying whatever was on his mind with no regard to how filthy it sounded coming from someone who looked so innocent.

Nick was in trouble. 

“Nick?” Harry prompted, frowning. “I’m sorry if I—I’m sorry, I should’ve…” he trailed off, shaking his head. “I didn’t mean to upset you. I just—I should’ve talked to you first, without this stupid list. I should’ve known it would make you uncomfortable—“

“Harry, m’not uncomfortable,” Nick interrupted. 

“You’re not?” Harry asked, eyes wide as he looked up at Nick. 

Nick shook his head and looked back down at the document on Harry’s iPad. “I mean… Some of these aren’t too—What the fuck is _felching_?”

Harry flushed again and reached for his iPad, taking it out of Nick’s hands. “Just ignore that one. I was just…making a list. We don’t have to try all of them, just—“

“No, no,” Nick said with a grin, taking the iPad back from Harry. He scrolled through the list again before emailing it to himself. “I’m going to study this list.”

“Oh, God,” Harry groaned.

Nick laughed. “And I’m going to pick a top five—“

“You’re mocking me, aren’t you?” he asked.

“No, of course not,” Nick said with an eye roll. “But some of these are…interesting.”

Harry groaned and ran his hands over his hair. “You’re mocking me.”

Nick smiled. “Did Liam help you write this list?”

“If by ‘help’ you mean that he blushed and stuttered when I asked him what rimming was, then yes,” Harry said with a shrug.

Nick’s eyes widened and he shook his head slowly, letting out a soft sigh. “You’re ridiculous.”

Harry laughed and set his iPad back on the floor, pushing Nick back against the couch and crawling onto his lap. “Forget about the bloody list. We’ve only got a couple hours until you’ve got to take me back. Let’s make the most of it, yeah?”

“Yeah? What’ve ya’ got in mind?”

“Well…” Harry started, grinding down against Nick’s lap, eliciting a quiet moan from his boyfriend. “Remember how you said you hadn’t even fingered me yet?”

Nick nodded, watching Harry with hooded eyes.

Harry smiled, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. “Wanna change that?”

 

+

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Liam asked as Harry waved goodbye to Nick, a ridiculous smile on his face and his curls more tousled than normal. 

Harry turned to face Liam and he shrugged. “Nothing’s wrong with me,” he told him.

“Okay, you’ve got to stop smiling—that’s just weird.”

Harry giggled, reaching up to mess with his curls again. “I showed Nick the list.”

Liam’s eyes widened and he cursed under his breath. “You should never have even made that list.”

“Why not? It worked! We’re—I mean, it’s working,” he said. “We talked and…things progressed.”

“I don’t want to know,” Liam said. “Please don’t tell me.”

Harry grinned. “Don’t tell you what? How we spent all of Saturday snogging and rubbing off on one another? And then today I showed him the list, and he said we could try some of it, and then he took me to bed and fingered me until I came twice? Is that—Is that what you don’t want to hear?” Harry asked him, his eyes wide and innocent but his smile was anything but.

Liam frowned, his cheeks red to the tip of his ears, and he shook his head slowly. “I didn’t need to know that. But it explains why you’re walkin’ funny.”

 

+

 

Two weeks later, Harry was slipping into the passenger seat of Nick’s car at midnight, throwing his satchel into the back seat and pushing his curls out of his face. Nick sent him a quick smile before putting the car in drive and heading towards his flat. 

“What are we doing this weekend?” Harry asked, fiddling with the radio and turning up some song that had Nick rolling his eyes. 

“Turn that shit down, Harold, it’s horrible.”

Harry grinned and turned the volume up just a little bit more.

“And would you buckle? Last thing I need is an accident. Your mother would skin me alive. Only because she doesn’t know who I am and would think that I kidnapped your innocent arse,” he grumbled.

“My arse is hardly innocent, as you well know,” Harry told him.

Nick barely bit back a smile. “I’m aware.”

“Can I try something?”

“What?” Nick asked, eyes narrowing as he glanced over at Harry briefly. “Oh, no, I know that smile. You’re not going down on me while I’m driving.”

Harry paused. “I have a road head smile?”

“You have a blowjob smile,” he amended.

Harry giggled, his dimple deepening in his cheek, and he ran a hand through his curls. “I don’t hear you complaining.” He paused for a minute before reaching over and undoing Nick’s seatbelt, pushing it away from his waist.

“Harry—“

“Shut up, Nick,” he grumbled, unbuttoning Nick’s jeans, pushing past his pants and pulling his cock out. He wrapped his long fingers tightly around him, slowly jerking him off until he was fully hard.

Nick gripped the steering wheel tighter and sucked in a deep breath as Harry’s fingertips traced over the head of his cock. “Harry—“

Harry adjusted in the seat and leaned down, pressing his nose against the curve of Nick’s thigh. “Want me to stop?”

“Dammit, Harold,” he grumbled, and he didn’t know if he should tighten his grip on the wheel or reach for Harry, the insufferable bastard. “It’s late—“

“No one’s on the road,” he told him. “Turn the radio down.”

“You’re the one who turned it up,” he muttered, but Nick did as Harry requested and turned the radio down until he could barely hear it over Harry’s soft sighs against his thigh. 

Harry nipped at Nick’s thigh, smiling when Nick hissed in pain, and he soothed over the sore spot with his tongue. “M’sorry,” he whispered.

“You are not.”

Harry giggled softly, breath tickling Nick’s skin, and he traced the thick vein on the underside of Nick’s cock with his tongue. He didn’t hear Nick’s muffled reply as he wrapped his lips around the head, sucking lightly, flattening his tongue to slide it over the slit, wet with precome.

Nick cursed and struggled to even out his breathing. He threaded his fingers in Harry’s unruly curls as he tried to pay attention to the road. Harry was right, there weren’t many cars out, but that didn’t mean Nick didn’t have to be careful. Though that was difficult with the way that Harry was sinking further down on his cock, eager and willing, a thin trail of spit falling down the length of Nick’s cock that Harry couldn’t fit in his mouth. Nick groaned as Harry swallowed around him and, Christ, when did he learn how to do _that_?

Harry giggled around him, or tried to, and Nick guessed he had said that out loud from the way Harry glanced up at him briefly, green eyes wide and watering slightly at the edges. Harry’s shoulder was straining from holding himself across the console, but he didn’t even care; he let out a soft whimper as Nick’s hold on his curls tightened, rough but hesitant, not quite pushing him down and not quite pushing his hips up, either. Harry pulled off of him slowly, licking at the swollen head of his cock as he did so. 

“Y’can fuck my mouth if you want to,” Harry told him, his voice rough, scratchy. 

Nick’s eyes widened and he looked down at him briefly, glancing back towards the road. “Don’t wanna hurt you,” he said, lifting one shoulder in a shrug.

“I want you to.”

“Hurt you or fuck your mouth?”

The corner of Harry’s lips lifted in a grin. “Both?”

“Christ,” he muttered, tightening his hold in Harry’s curls and guiding him back down.

Harry let him, wrapping his lips around Nick’s cock instantly, allowing his boyfriend to guide him all the way down. He breathed in deep through his nose, trying to relax the muscles in this throat as Nick’s cock inched down further. Harry gagged, just a little bit, but he didn’t try to pull back. Nick’s hands were warm against his scalp, fingertips brushing the back of his neck, gentle and encouraging. 

Nick cursed again, gripping the wheel tighter, fighting to keep his eyes open as he felt Harry’s throat constrict around him and, fuck, it was probably one of the hottest things ever. His breathing hitched as he felt Harry’s fingers massaging his balls, and all he could hear was the low hum of music and the sound of wet suction as Harry worked his mouth around him. Nick gasped as Harry’s nose touched the soft skin of the crease of his thigh, exhaling deeply. He cursed and jerked the car off to the side of the road, throwing it in park as his head fell back against the seat.

Harry barely smiled around him, steeling himself as Nick’s hips raised off the seat, his hand holding him in place while he fucked his mouth, his throat, feeling Harry tighten around him. Harry relaxed his throat as best as he could, allowing Nick to hold him still. He could hear Nick’s heavy breathing and he barely registered a litany of curses before Nick came down his throat, fingers tightening almost painfully in Harry’s curls. Harry groaned, swallowing around him, until Nick pulled him off. Harry wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, a thin trail of spit hanging from them, and he licked his lips.

Nick sighed, leaning in to kiss the side of Harry’s neck, breathing out a soft ‘thanks’ against his skin.

Harry smiled, nuzzling into Nick’s neck. “Was that okay?”

“It was quite lovely, Harold, thank you,” Nick told him.

Harry giggled and pressed his lips to Nick quickly, molding himself again his boyfriend’s side as easily as he could in the small car. “When we get back to yours,” he started.

“Yeah?”

“I want you to tie my wrists to your headboard—“

“Harry—“

“And make me come without touching my dick, yeah?”

“You’re a menace,” Nick told him fondly, brushing his knuckles across Harry’s cheek, over his dimple. 

Harry grinned, brushing his lips across Nick’s knuckles. 

“That’s not on the list, Harold,” he chastised with a smile. 

“So you don’t want to?” Harry asked with a pout, pulling back from Nick slightly. “We don’t have to.”

“I want to, on one condition,” Nick said.

Harry’s eyes widened and he nodded. “Yeah, anything.”

“Don’t touch yourself until we get there, yeah?”

“That’s mean. Why do you get off and I don’t?” he asked, still pouting.

Nick kissed him quickly. “Well, if you can blow yourself, then you’re more than welcome to come. If not, then nothing until we get back to mine, yeah?”

Harry surged forward and pressed their lips together, kissing Nick messily, licking into his mouth and holding them together. Nick’s fingers were fitted against Harry’s waist, digging against the soft flesh by his hipbone, and Harry pulled away with a smile. “Drive fast?”

 

+

 

“You weren’t supposed to find that.”

Liam grumbled and folded the paper up, tossing it across the table at Harry. He ignored the librarian trying to shush them, and he shook his head. “You’ve got to keep an eye on your little list, Harry,” he warned.

Harry apologized but he didn’t really mean it, Liam could tell by the smile on his face and the flush high on his cheeks. “Sorry.”

Liam rolled his eyes. “It’s bad enough to tell me about your little…events. I don’t need to see them crossed off your list, too. And, hell, didn’t you say he was only going to pick _five_? Half of that list is crossed off!”

Harry shrugged. “We have a lot of time on weekends,” he told him.

Liam eyed the bruise against Harry’s collarbone, sharp against his pale skin and the dark ink of his tattoo. “I bet.”

Harry laughed and he reached up to rub against the bruise that Nick had left Sunday evening before he dropped Harry off at Liam’s. “We have a lot of time to try new things. You’re only jealous because you’re not getting any,” he teased, kicking at Liam’s leg under the table. 

“Right,” Liam grumbled. He glanced up when Zayn and a couple of his friends walked by and he quickly looked back down at his book.

“Don’t go there, Li,” Harry said quietly.

Liam scoffed. “I wouldn’t. There’s no point when he wants you, anyway,” he added, quietly, and part of him hoped Harry didn’t hear him.

Harry frowned, reaching over for Liam’s hand. “He doesn’t actually, you know. It’s all a game to him. I don’t want you hurt.”

“Trust me, nothing’s going to happen anyway. He’s bad news,” Liam declared.

“Aw, Liam, it’s cute you think so highly of me,” Zayn announced, surprising both of the boys by pulling out one of the seats at the table and sitting down next to Harry. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “What do you want, Zayn?”

“What are you lads doing this weekend?”

Liam snorted.

“What’s so funny?” Zayn asked, turning his gaze towards Liam.

Liam shifted in his seat, avoiding Zayn’s eyes, and he shrugged. “Nothing.”

“M’having a bit of a party,” Zayn told him. “Love for both of you to come.”

“Great, I’ll let my boyfriend know,” Harry announced, his tone bored, clearly indicating that he didn’t care about the conversation that Zayn was trying to have. 

Zayn laughed, tongue poking between his teeth, as he turned back to face Harry. “Boyfriend, eh? Obviously not someone at this school because, let’s face it, if it isn’t me, then they’re not worth it.”

“Hmm,” Harry said with a shrug, pursing his lips. “He’s older.”

“Aren’t they always?” Zayn commented. “Bring ‘im along. I’d love to meet him.”

“S’not really his scene.”

“Of course it isn’t. You should ask him, anyway. I’m sure you could convince him,” Zayn told him.

“I’m sure I could,” Harry said confidently. “S’too bad I don’t want to go to your party.”

Liam cleared his throat, kicking Harry’s leg under the table.

“Question, darling?” Zayn asked, eyebrows rising innocently as he looked back over towards Liam. 

“Just trying to study,” Liam told him.

“That’s cute. You should come to the party, Liam, even if Harry isn’t there with his ‘boyfriend.’ You should be there,” Zayn told him.

“Why are you using air quotes?” Harry asked. “My boyfriend is very real, thank you.”

“Alright,” Zayn nodded, blowing him off as he stared at Liam. “So, you gonna show up?”

“Probably not,” Liam admitted, flushing, and he tried to sink lower into his seat, hide behind his text book or _something,_ but it wasn’t working.

“You should.”

“My boyfriend is real,” Harry repeated. “Who else would’ve given me this?” he asked, tugging the collar of his shirt down and pointing towards the bruises on his neck.

Zayn eyed them slowly and shrugged. “Anyone, really. Liam here, for example.”

Liam sputtered and shook his head. “That definitely wasn’t me.”

“It wasn’t Liam,” Harry agreed. “It was Nick, my boyfriend. My boyfriend’s name is Nick.”

“Right,” Zayn said. “So, Liam. You going?”

“Yes, he’s going,” Harry told him, aggravated. “Now will you leave the poor lad alone?”

Zayn turned to face Harry again and he grinned. “So will you be there as well? With this Nick, your boyfriend, character?”

“Probably not.”

“Shame, that,” Zayn said, reaching out to run his fingertips over the bruises along Harry’s collarbone. “Rethink that. I’d love to see you there,” he told him before standing up and patting Harry on the shoulder. He sent Liam a wink over his shoulder before walking away, back towards his group of friends.

Harry frowned, turning to face Liam. “Can you believe the nerve of him?”

“Do you think he really wants me at his party?” Liam asked.

Harry hesitated. “You want to go?”

“You told him I would!”

“Yeah, but you don’t _have_ to,” Harry told him before pausing. “Wait, you want to go, don’t you?”

Liam shrugged. “Why not? It’s not like I want anything to happen, or—or anything, yeah? Just… I don’t know. It might be fun?”

Harry sighed and nodded slowly. “If you want to go, then go,” he said simply. 

“But—“

“Don’t make it complicated, Liam,” Harry interrupted. “If you want to go, for whatever reason, then I think you should.”

“Any chance you’ll change your mind and go?”

Harry sucked his lower lip into his mouth. “I mean, weekends are the only time I really get to see Nick…”

“No, I know. Forget it. Don’t change your plans, Harry, really. It isn’t a big deal—“

“I’ll talk to him,” Harry insisted. “I will. You’re my best mate.”

“He’s your boyfriend. I understand if you pick him over me.”

Harry frowned. “Li, I never want you to feel like I’m picking him over you. I’ll talk to him.”

Liam smiled softly. “Thanks, mate.”

 

+

 

“You owe me.”

“I know. I owe you big time. I owe you everything,” Harry promised, sidling up beside Nick in the kitchen. Nick was making them both a mixed drink, something strong and fruity since Liam was going to drive them home later, so Nick was fully intending on getting severely smashed. 

“You owe me a lifetime of blowjobs,” Nick said quietly. “We could get found out.”

“No one here cares,” Harry insisted, hooking his chin over Nick’s shoulder, pressing his lips against his neck. “They’re all too drunk to care or pay attention to us.”

Nick took a drink of his concoction slowly, cringing, but it was alcohol so he wasn’t going to complain. “They’re gonna know I’m older than you.”

“Say you’re in university. People will believe that.”

Nick laughed. “I’m a bit too old for that, Harold.”

“Please?” Harry insisted, nipping lightly at Nick’s neck. “We can get started on that lifetime of blowjobs, if you’d like?”

“Harry,” Nick sighed, feeling his boyfriend’s fingers against his stomach, flat against his abdomen.

“There’s bound to be a room around here that isn’t occupied,” he whispered against his ear. “We could use the loo, or sneak back out to your car. We’ve done more than blowjobs in that back seat, so I know we can fit.”

“You’re a menace.”

Harry laughed. “I think that might be my favorite nickname that you have for me.”

Nick rolled his eyes. “It’s not a nickname.”

“C’mon, let’s go find a room, yeah?”

Nick gave in and allowed Harry to reach for his hand, leading him around the house. They left the kitchen and passed the living area, where Harry briefly took in Liam and Zayn dancing to whatever god-awful song was playing through the speakers. Harry found the first room that wasn’t occupied and pushed Nick through the doorway, closing the door behind him. He flicked on the lights and groaned. 

“We need to find a new room,” Harry grumbled.

Nick shrugged, walking over to the bed and sitting down. “Why? This is the only one that isn’t occupied.”

“It’s Zayn’s room,” he told him.

Nick grinned. “The lad who wants in your pants?”

“Think he wants in Liam’s now but, yeah, same one.”

Nick’s grin widened.

Harry felt himself smile and he tried to hold it back. “What’s that smile for?”

Nick shrugged. “Wanna see what kind of mess we can make?”

 

+

 

“Looks like I wasn’t the only one who had fun at my party.”

Harry frowned as he walked down the hallway on Monday morning. He paused and glanced over towards Zayn, who was leaning against his locker with a smug smile on his face. “What are you talking about?”

“Saw the text you sent Liam,” Zayn told him. “On my bed, Harry. Who would’ve thought ya had it in ya.”

“I sent him that text in the middle of the night,” Harry commented. “You were still with him?”

“He stayed at mine,” Zayn shrugged. “He didn’t tell you? Seems like you tell him everything.”

Harry rolled his eyes. 

“I hope you know I had to burn my sheets.”

Harry burst out laughing and he reached up, pushing his curls across his forehead. “Interesting fact. Thanks for lettin’ me know. Where’s Liam?”

Zayn shrugged. “Can’t keep tabs on your best mate? He’s in the library.”

“Thanks,” he grumbled before making his way towards the library. He ignored the other comments Zayn was making and walked into the library, instantly finding Liam at their usual table. He walked over to him and tossed his satchel into a seat and sat down. “You stayed with Zayn this weekend?”

Liam looked up at him, cheeks flushed and eyes wide. “I didn’t…”

“You went back after you took me and Nick home? Why didn’t you _tell_ me?”

“I didn’t _mean_ to,” Liam told him quickly. “He texted me, so I went back, and… I just stayed.”

“Liam…” Harry sighed.

“Nothing happened,” he added. 

“He saw the text I sent you about Nick. He’s probably told everyone by now.”

“What text?” Liam asked.

Harry frowned. “I sent you a text in the middle of the night. You didn’t—Did Zayn delete it?”

“I don’t know, Haz. I didn’t even know you sent me one,” Liam told him, digging his mobile out of his pocket. He scrolled through his messages and shrugged. “It’s not here. Look.”

Harry took the phone from his hand and scrolled through it. “He deleted it. What the fuck?”

“What did it say?”

Harry sighed. “It may or may not have been about…Nick and I blowing one another on Zayn’s bed,” he said softly.

Liam sighed, running a hand over his face. “Harry—“

“I don’t care what they say about me, Liam, I don’t,” Harry said. “But Nick… If anything happens to Nick, or if he gets in trouble, or if anyone finds out, then I’m going to blame Zayn. And I’ll…fight him or something,” he said with a shrug.

“You won’t fight him,” Liam said skeptically. “You’re a lover, not a fighter.”

“I know,” Harry sighed. “Just… Can you talk to him?”

Liam shrugged. “I can try.”

 

+

 

“Shower’s free if ya want one.”

Harry looked up from his iPad at Nick, taking in his wet hair, the white towel tied loosely around his waist, and he pouted. “And you say _I’m_ a menace,” he grumbled.

Nick smiled and ran the towel through his hair, attempting to dry it. “Y’alright?”

He shrugged and set his iPad down on the nightstand, still naked, crossing his legs in the middle of the bed. “List’s done.”

“Really?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah. We’ve officially tried essentially everything. The stuff you wanted to try anyway,” Harry told him.

Nick laughed. “Sorry I wouldn’t fist you, Harry. But like I said, that’s not something real people do outside of pornography,” he replied.

Harry pouted. “We didn’t even _try,_ Nick—“

“I’m not fisting you, Harry.”

“Will you spank me then?” he asked.

Nick paused. “Was that—Was that on the list?”

Harry shook his head, his curls falling into his eyes, and he reached up to push them aside. “Do you not want to? You don’t have to. I just thought—“

“No, I want to,” Nick said, his voice dropping an octave.

Harry smiled and climbed to his knees on the bed, scooting towards the edge and reaching for Nick. He tugged him in by the hem of the towel, pushing it down his hips, wrapping his arms around Nick’s waist. “You want to?”

Nick nodded.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Nick shrugged. “Didn’t want to hurt—“

“Hurt me,” Harry interrupted, shaking his head. “We’ve been over this. I like when you’re rough with me.”

“Yeah?”

Harry nodded.

Nick grinned, leaning in for a kiss but bypassing Harry’s lips to find his neck. “Turn around and grab the headboard, yeah?”

Harry bit back a moan and did as Nick requested, resting his weight on his knees and grabbing the headboard, wrapping his long fingers around the wrought-iron bars. He gripped them tightly, feeling Nick crawl up behind him, feeling the long length of Nick’s chest against his back. Nick’s breath ghosted across his ear and he reached for Harry’s wrists, tying them against the headboard with one of his ridiculous silk scarves that Harry may or may not have gotten for him, it didn’t matter. 

“Too tight?”

Harry tugged at his wrists; the silk gave a little bit, but not too much, and he shook his head. “No, s’good. Maybe tighten it a little more?”

“Alright,” Nick said, tightening the scarf and pressing his lips against Harry’s cheek. “Better?”

“Yeah,” Harry said, tugging at his wrists again. He smiled a little bit when the fabric didn’t give and he jumped when he felt Nick’s hands at his hips. He let Nick adjust his body, pulling his hips up and away from the bed. 

“Too much?” Nick asked.

“No,” he said instantly. He felt Nick’s fingertips trace across his ribs, down his sides, across his back and up towards his shoulders. Nick gently pushed his shoulders down until Harry’s chest was nearly flat against the mattress. His cock was full and hard, heavy, and he wanted Nick to touch him, somehow, but he didn’t. “Nick?”

“Yeah, babe?” Nick asked, folding himself over Harry’s body and pressing his lips against the back of his boyfriend’s neck. 

“Can you—I need—“

“Need what?”

“Something, anything,” Harry said, his breathing heavy. 

Nick slid his hands over the soft skin of Harry’s bum, smiling to himself when he heard the hitch in Harry’s breathing. “Anything?”

Harry nodded, sucking in a deep breath as Nick massaged the skin of his upper thigh. “Nick—“ He wasn’t expecting the first slap; well, he _was,_ but he wasn’t prepared, not really. He clenched instantly, gasping when the second slap came almost instantaneously. Harry cursed, the sound mingling with a moan, and his head fell forward onto the pillow, stifling the noise.

“No, I want to hear you,” Nick said, tugging on Harry’s curls until he was leaning up on his arms again, panting against the pillow. 

He groaned Nick’s name, pushing his hips back, not trusting himself to speak. But Nick knew what he wanted and gave it to him, a series of slaps against his pale skin, and Harry whimpered. “Nick, please,” he panted. His arms were burning and his cock was throbbing, aching for release. “I just—“

“More?” Nick asked, smoothing his hands over the red, inflamed skin of Harry’s bum. 

Harry hissed when he felt Nick pressing his length against him, and he nodded. “Yeah, fuck. Please.”

Nick gave in, because he was completely incapable of saying no to Harry, not when he was whimpering and begging, pushing his hips back closer towards Nick. Harry was nearly incoherent, his knuckles white against the headboard, and his shoulders sagged, his cheeks flushed. When Nick wrapped his fingers around his length, it took next to nothing before Harry was spilling over his hand, a breathless moan escaping his lips as his arms gave out. Nick cursed and reached up, untying the silk scarf from Harry’s wrists, and he turned him over, pushing his curls away from his forehead.

“Y’alright?” Nick asked.

Harry smiled, eyes barely open, satiated and breathless. He nodded, laughing softly. “Fuck, Nick, you’re so hot. Wanna get you off. Lemme get you off,” he told him, reaching out. He groaned when the muscles pulled, and his arms ached, but he didn’t care.

Nick shook his head. “M'alright,” he said, pushing Harry’s hand away, wrapping his fingers around his length and jerking himself off quickly. It didn’t take long and he spilled over his fist, onto Harry’s stomach. 

Harry grabbed Nick’s arms and pulled him down, wrapping his legs around Nick’s thighs. He pressed a lazy kiss to the front of Nick’s neck, the only spot that he could reach, and he laughed against his skin. “You’re the best.”

“Am I?” Nick said with a laugh, moving onto his back and pulling Harry with him until he was curled against Nick’s side. “Was that too much?”

“No,” Harry said without hesitation. “S’great.”

Nick nodded, sliding a hand down Harry’s back to cup his bum. He could feel the heat from his skin, and he knew he had to be sore. But he also knew Harry wouldn’t complain, he rarely did. “Want me to get you anything for that?”

Harry shook his head, yawning. “M’sleepy.”

“Let me clean us up real quick,” Nick said, surprised when Harry didn’t protest, and he climbed out of bed. He ducked into the bathroom, wetting a flannel, before cleaning up his stomach, before doing the same to Harry. He tossed the flannel aside and crawled back onto the bed, Harry instantly curling against his side; Nick pulled the blanket over top of their bodies as Harry snuffled against him. It was different because Harry was always cuddly after he came, it wasn’t a surprise, but he was usually more talkative. “Did I wear you out?” he asked quietly, jokingly. 

Harry giggled against him and nodded again. “Mmm, yeah. Gon’ sleep now.”

“Okay.”

“You sleep, too.”

“Okay.”

 

+

 

Harry moaned as Nick twisted his wrist, his fingertips nudging against his prostate. His hands tightened around Nick’s headboard, feeling Nick’s breath ghost across his hipbone. He glanced down at him, meeting his hazel eyes, and he sucked his lower lip into his mouth. “Nick—“

“Yeah, love?”

“Fuck me, please, I—“

“Yeah? Alright.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I want it, Nick, please—“

Nick froze when he heard the sound of Harry’s mobile vibrating on the nightstand, the telltale sound of whatever ridiculous ringtone he had picked out (Nick was almost positive it was Katy Perry, _again_ ). He withdrew his fingers from Harry, hearing a small whine leave him, and he reached for his mobile. 

“Ignore it, Nick. Fuck, just—“

“It’s your mum,” Nick said. 

“Nick—“

Nick held out Harry’s mobile. “Ya gotta answer it, mate.”

“You’re so bloody paranoid,” Harry grumbled, sitting up and pushing his hair out of his face. “Yeah, mum?”

_”Harry Edward Styles, where the hell are you?”_

Harry froze, hearing the tone in her voice, and he cleared is throat. “M’with Liam. It’s… Y’know, it’s Saturday. I’m always with Liam on Saturdays…”

_”Are you?”_

“Yes?” He said, glancing at Nick and shrugging.

_”Because I just spoke with Karen and she said you aren’t there. Do you know what else she said?”_

“No, but m’sure you’re gonna tell me,” he muttered.

_”She also said that you haven’t been spending weekends there in months. Where are you?”_

“I’m—“

_”Get home. **Now.** We’ll talk then.”_

“But mum—“

_”Harry Styles, get your arse home now. This is not up for debate.”_

Harry held the mobile out after his mum hung up and he cursed. “I’m fucked.”

“She knows?”

“She knows _something,_ ” he said with a sigh, tossing his mobile aside on the bed. He ran his hands over his face as his stomach twisted and, yeah, he was fucked.

“I’ll take you home,” Nick said, patting his thigh. “It’ll be alright.”

“Will it? Because you nearly had a panic attack going to a party with me, and now my mum knows, and you’re calm as can be,” he said, shaking his head.

Nick inhaled deeply. “It’ll be alright,” he repeated. 

Harry leaned forward and rested his head on Nick’s shoulder. “We don’t have to leave yet.”

“I could hear your mum from where I’m sitting, Harry. I gotta take you back.”

“She’s already mad. It’s not like it’ll get worse if I stay here a little bit longer,” Harry told him. “C’mon, we can finish what we started.”

Nick laughed when Harry’s hands reached for his waist, and he grabbed is wrists. “Easy there, tiger. We’ll have time.”

“But what if we _don’t_?” Harry asked, pulling away. “What if she finds out and I never get to see you again? I don’t want this to be our last chance—“

“It won’t,” Nick told him, kissing him quickly. “Now c’mon. Let me get you home. We’ll figure it out when it happens, yeah?”

Harry frowned. “You’re certain we can work it out?”

Nick nodded. “Absolutely.”

 

+

 

Harry prepared for the worst as Nick drove him home, the drive seeming unusually short yet excruciatingly long at the same time. By the time Nick pulled up in front of Harry’s flat, Harry was positive he was going to throw up. He could see his mother pacing in the family room, stopping when she saw a car pull up outside. Harry turned to Nick and shrugged.

“Well, it’s been a good run.”

Nick rolled his eyes. “Thought that was supposed to be my line, mate?”

“Don’t call me mate. I don’t wanna be your mate. I’ve never been your mate,” Harry grumbled. 

“You’ll be alright, Harry,” Nick said, reaching over and squeezing his hand. “Now go on. Don’t upset her even more.”

Harry nodded and leaned over, brushing his lips across Nick’s cheek. “I’ll…text you later, if I can. If not, come rescue me at midnight.”

Nick laughed.

“M’not joking.”

Nick pushed Harry’s curls away from his face in a gesture that was more affectionate than anything, and Nick wasn’t exactly known for showing his affection. 

“Oh, God. You’re being sweet. This really is goodbye, isn’t it?”

“No,” Nick said, rolling his eyes. “How about this. No matter what happens today, I’ll pick you up from classes on Monday. Your mum works late Mondays, yeah?”

Harry nodded.

“We’ll at least have a few hours then, yeah?”

“Alright, yeah,” Harry said with a nod. He kissed Nick’s cheek again before climbing out of the car; he didn’t want to say anything else. He made his way inside, cringing when the door shut behind him and he came face to face with his mum. “Hi.”

“Who was that?” Anne asked, her voice soft, but stern. “And don’t lie to me, Harry. You’ve lied enough.”

“His name is Nick,” he whispered, sitting down on the couch and rubbing his hands over his face. He flinched when his mum sat down next to him. He tried to even out his breathing; his mum wasn’t harsh or mean, just stern, and he knew she was upset because, well, he _had_ lied. He had been lying for months. 

“Harry—“

“He’s my boyfriend, mum. And I’ve been lying to you about staying at Liam’s because I’ve been with Nick on the weekends,” he told her quickly. 

“Why did you _lie_ to me, Harry? I know that you like boys—“

“He’s older,” he interrupted. “And I knew you wouldn’t be happy about that. And… I also knew you wouldn’t let me spend an entire weekend with him. So I went behind your back. I’m sorry.”

Anne sighed. “How old is he? Nineteen? Twenty?”

Harry shook his head.

“Twenty-one?”

“Twenty-five.”

Anne paused. “Sorry. Could you repeat that?”

“He’s twenty-five,” Harry repeated, a little louder.

“Oh. How did—He knows you’re seventeen, right?”

Harry laughed, nodding. “Yeah, he knows.”

“Oh.”

“He’s not a bad person, mum. He’s great, he is. And I shouldn’t have lied to you. And I shouldn’t have dragged Liam into it; please don’t be mad at him. He was just…being a good mate,” he said with a shrug. 

Anne ran her hands over her face. “I’m not happy about this, Harry.”

Harry nodded. 

“And I’m not happy you’re only telling me now because I caught you in a lie—“

“I was gonna tell you,” he told her.

“When?”

Harry hesitated. “I don’t—I don’t know,” he admitted. “After university, probably.”

“How long has this been going on?”

“Six months.”

“Six months—Harry,” Anne sighed again, shaking her head. “You’ve been lying to me for six months?”

Harry nodded. 

“Do you love him? Does he love you?” Anne asked.

“I don’t know,” Harry said with a shrug. “To both, honestly. I mean, I could? I think I do? But I don’t. We haven’t talked about it,” he admitted. 

Anne paused for a minute before she reached out and grabbed Harry’s hand. “I’m not going to tell you to break up with him, because I know that would hurt you and our relationship. But I’m also not going to encourage this, alright? You can still see him but—“

“Thank you, mum, really,” Harry said, squeezing her hand. 

“You’re not spending the weekend with him anymore, Harry, and I mean it. You can see him one night a week, that’s it. When you turn eighteen, I can’t stop you, but for now, that’s it. And I want to meet him.”

Harry paused. “You… You want to meet him?”

Anne nodded. “Now go to your room. I’m still mad at you.”

“Alright,” Harry said slowly, leaning over to give his mum a short hug. He didn’t bother saying anything else, because he knew how upset she was, and he didn’t want to make it worse. He made his way towards his room, breathing a heavy sigh because, well, at least he didn’t have to break up with Nick. So he supposed it could be a lot worse.

 

+

 

Harry waited in the parking lot on Monday for Nick, Liam by his side. They hadn’t talked much throughout the day, him and Liam, but Harry knew they would be alright. Liam wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulder when he saw Nick’s car pull up, and he hugged him tightly.

“I didn’t mean to get you in trouble,” Harry said quietly. 

“I know,” Liam told him. “I didn’t have to agree to be our alibi.”

Harry sighed, waving at Nick, but he didn’t stand up from where he had been sitting on the asphalt. 

“Have you talked to Nick about it?”

“Yeah, a little,” he told him. “He’s not thrilled about meeting my mum. But I can’t blame him.”

“Think he’ll go through with it?” Liam asked.

“I hope so,” Harry sighed. “We’ll see.”

“Does your mum know you’re seeing him today?”

Harry shook his head. “I’m only going to stay for a bit. Hopefully I’ll be home before she gets home.” 

“Good luck, mate.”

Harry nodded and stood up, pulling Liam up with him. He hugged Liam quickly, exchanging goodbyes, before he climbed into Nick’s car. He leaned in and pressed their lips together quickly.

“It’s weird seeing you on a Monday,” Nick teased.

Harry laughed. “Can we go back to yours instead of mine?”

“You’re sure?”

He nodded. “I just wanna be alone with you.

“Alright,” Nick replied. “We’ll have a cuppa, watch a film, and just relax for a bit, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Nick nodded and took Harry back to his flat, remaining silent the whole way there. He could tell that Harry didn’t want to talk, that he wasn’t in the mood, and Nick understood why; he hadn’t heard from Harry most of the weekend except for a few text messages. And Nick was nervous as well; all he knew was that Harry’s mum wanted to meet him, and he wasn’t exactly great with the parents. He also couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Harry’s mum _wanted_ to meet the man who was dating her son who happened to be eight years older than him. 

It was…weird. 

But, Nick could do it. He could. Or, well, he wanted to.

Nick reached for Harry’s hand as they walked into his flat; Harry was uncharacteristically quiet, but it didn’t bother Nick. He kicked the door shut behind him as Harry tossed his back aside, and Harry instantly wrapped his arms around Nick’s waist.

“I’m sorry this is such a mess.”

“S’not your fault, Haz. Don’t hold it against yourself, yeah?”

Harry nodded and leaned up, kissing Nick again. He tightened is hold around Nick’s waist, walking him backwards until he hit the door.

Nick ran his hands over Harry’s curls and pulled away. “Harry—“

“What?”

“Maybe we shouldn’t.”

Harry sighed, taking a step back. “What’s going on, Nick? I want to be with you, and you want to be with me, and you’re always saying no—“

“I just don’t think it’s the right time—“

“There’s never _going_ to be a right time,” Harry told him. 

“It should be special,” Nick told him. “I don’t want you to regret it. You’re young—“

“I know I’m young, Nick. But it doesn’t have to be candles and flowers and whatever romantic bullshit you think should be associated to a loss of virginity, alright? I just want you. That’ll be special enough,” Harry explained. “Just. Do you want me?”

“Of course I do.”

“Good,” Harry said. “Then I demand that you take me to your bedroom and have sex with me,” he told him with a definitive nod.

The corner of Nick’s lips quirked upwards. “You _demand_?” he asked.

He nodded again. “Yes. And you can’t say no to me. I know you’re bad at that. I will pout. Or use my dimple, I don’t care.”

Nick chuckled, shaking his head. “Alright.”

Harry paused. “Al-Alright?” 

Nick nodded.

“That was easy,” he muttered.

Nick grabbed Harry’s hand and tugged him forward, silencing his reply with a kiss. Harry melted against him almost instantly, gripping the front of Nick’s plaid button up with a white-knuckle grip. And maybe it was just because it was Nick, or maybe it was because Harry knew what was coming, but his stomach was twisting from a mixture of nerves and excitement. Nick tucked his fingers deep into Harry’s curls, tilting his head to deepen the kiss, until Harry practically melted against his chest. He pulled away slowly, catching Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth, causing the younger boy to whine. “Bedroom, you said?” Nick whispered against his lips.

“Um, right,” Harry said slowly, confused. “Wait, what?”

Nick laughed softly, pushing some of Harry’s curls out of his face. “I’m going to take you to my bedroom now, per your request.”

Harry felt himself flush and he punched Nick’s arm lightly. “You’re not funny.”

“Wasn’t trying that time,” Nick said with a grin. He turned and started walking towards his room, pulling Harry with him. 

“Wait, we’re actually going to do this?”

Nick nodded. “Yes, Harold. You demanded it, remember?”

“Yeah, I did,” he said slowly.

Nick pulled Harry into his room, nudging the door shut. “Give me your mobile.”

“Why?”

“No interruptions this time,” Nick told him.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his mobile, handing it over to Nick without an argument. He watched as Nick turned it off before turning off his own mobile. He set them both on his nightstand before kicking off his shoes, reaching for his belt. He shoved his jeans down his legs, kicking them aside. 

“Jeans off.”

Harry pouted. “Way to romance me,” he joked, but he wasn’t bothered. He toed off his boots and shimmied his way out of his jeans, leaving them in a pile on the floor. He tugged his shirt off as well, dropping it onto the pile he had just created, until he was standing naked in the room in front of an equally naked Nick. 

“You want romance?” Nick asked, walking over to him, kissing him quickly. “You’re beautiful. And that’s all you’re gonna get from me.”

Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around Nick’s neck. “I suppose that will do. Now remember, this is a moment I will recount for the rest of my life. Impress me.”

“No pressure,” Nick grumbled, walking Harry backwards until his knees hit the edge of his mattress. 

He sat down instantly, scooting backwards until Nick climbed onto the bed, straddling his hips. “No pressure at all,” he told him. 

Nick grinned. “Shut up.”

Harry pulled Nick down on top of him, scooting up towards the headboard until he was resting against the pillows. He tugged Nick down until their lips met, a small sound escaping him almost instantly. 

Nick crawled between Harry’s legs, running his hand down the side of Harry’s body, fingertips barely tickling against Harry’s ribs. 

Harry broke the kiss, a small giggle escaping his lips. He snuggled back against the pillows, fixing Nick with a wide grin. 

“What?”

Harry shrugged. “Nothing.”

Nick rolled his eyes, fonder than anything else, and he reached towards his nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube and a small foil wrapper. He kneeled above Harry, leaning down to kiss him again, slicking his fingers up before pressing them against Harry’s opening.

Harry thighs fell open as Nick nudged two fingers inside of him. His hips arched off the bed as Nick mouthed his way down the side of Harry’s neck. Harry sighed as the tips of Nick’s fingers nudged against his prostate and he wrapped his legs tightly around Nick’s waist, pulling him in closer. “Nick?”

“Yeah?” Nick asked, nipping at the side of Harry’s neck.

“Suck me, too? C’mon.”

“Greedy,” Nick teased, huffing out a laugh next to Harry’s ear. “You’re lucky I’m quite fond of you.”

“Mhmm, m’quite fond of you, too,” Harry told him.

Nick smiled and he scooted down the length of Harry’s body, pressing a third finger inside of him. Harry moaned, his back arching, and he cursed when he felt Nick’s lips wrap around his cock. He threaded his fingers in his boyfriend’s hair as Nick tongued the head of his cock, over the slit. Harry panted as Nick’s fingers pressed against the little bundle of nerves, his tongue tracing the vein on the underside of his cock, and it was too much. He could feel his stomach tightening, and he shoved at Nick’s shoulder.

“Nick, m’close—“

Nick pulled off of him slowly, licking at his lips, and he stilled his fingers inside of Harry, just nudging his prostate. “Yeah?”

Harry nodded, hips arching towards Nick. “Please—“

“Yeah,” Nick nodded, “okay.” He withdrew his fingers from Harry’s body, smiling softly at the whimper that left his lips, and he ripped open the condom wrapper, sliding it over his length. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Harry’s quickly. “You’re sure, yeah?”

“Yeah, want this, want _you,_ ” Harry insisted, running his hands up Nick’s arms before resting on his biceps. 

Nick gripped himself in one hand, pressing against Harry’s opening. He spared another look up at Harry, who just nodded, and he pushed in slowly. 

Harry sucked in a deep breath, fingers clenching Nick’s arms tightly. “Fuck.”

“Harry—“

“M’good, keep going,” he told him.

Nick reached down and grabbed Harry’s thigh, pushing his leg up just a little bit to smooth his motions, and he slid in a little bit more. He watched Harry closely, feeling him clench tightly around him, but he didn’t ask Nick to stop. 

“Oh, fuck,” Harry gasped, wrapping his legs around Nick’s waist, his hips arching off the bed. He tugged him a little bit closer, biting back a gasp as Nick moaned and stilled in his arms. 

Nick hesitated, finally fully inside of Harry, and he paused to catch his breath. Harry’s cheeks were flushed dark red, his lower lip swollen from where he had been chewing on it, and Nick was almost positive that he would have crescent-shaped scratches on his biceps for days from where Harry was holding onto him. “Good?”

“Yeah, fuck,” Harry said. “Can you—move?”

Nick pulled out slowly, just a little bit, thrusting in, rocking into him. He gripped Harry’s hip, fingers massaging the skin softly, as he rocked into him again. Harry let out another gasp, his head falling back against the pillow, and Nick leaned down to press his lips against Harry’s neck, feeling his pulse racing. Harry’s body relaxed around him, just enough for Nick to quicken his thrusts, and he felt Harry’s reaction when the tip of his cock nudged against his prostate instantly.

“Fuck,” Harry groaned, his back arching off of the bed. He wrapped an arm around Nick’s back, digging his nails into the skin of his shoulder blade. “Fuck, Nick—do that again.”

Angling his hips, Nick rocked against him, hitting his prostate with each thrust. It didn’t take long for Harry start pushing back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Harry pressed a few kisses against Nick’s collarbone, and Nick reached for Harry’s cock, wrapping his fingers around it. It was sensory overload and Harry knew he wasn’t going to last, not with the way Nick was moving inside of him. Nick thrust faster, knowing that Harry was close, and he jerked him off quicker. Harry was barely able to let out any sort of warning before he came, spilling over Nick’s fist, a weak moan escaping his lips. Nick followed almost instantly after, releasing inside of Harry with a quiet groan of his boyfriend’s name. 

Harry whimpered as Nick slowly pulled out of him, his eyes drifting shut. He barely heard Nick dispose of the condom before he felt Nick’s arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him across his chest. Harry curled around him without a second thought, shifting uncomfortably as a small jolt of pain crept up his spine. 

“Doesn’t hurt too much, does it?” Nick asked quietly.

Harry shook his head, not wanting to break the little bubble of silence they had created for themselves. “Not at all,” he whispered.

“Brilliant.”

Harry grinned, tilting his head to look up at Nick. “Was it? For you, I mean?”

Nick nodded. “Of course.”

“You mean that?”

“I mean that,” Nick affirmed, running a hand over Harry’s back. 

“We should do that again,” Harry decided.

Nick laughed softly. “Already? I’m not as young as you. I might need a little bit more time,” he told him.

Harry giggled against the side of his neck. “We can take a break. I am quite hungry.”

“You’re always hungry.”

He shrugged. “And?”

“And nothing,” Nick said, letting their conversation fade and he simply enjoyed the silence. Harry’s breathing was evening out, his fingers curling around Nick’s side. Nick reached for the blanket, pulling it over their hips. 

“What are you thinking about?”

Nick shook his head, holding back a laugh. “Nothing. You?”

“Just thinking I’m going to have to turn my mobile back on at some point,” he grumbled.

“That’s what you’re thinking about right now?”

“What should I be thinking about?” Harry asked, leaning up to rest his weight on his forearm, fixing Nick with a pointed stare.

“Obviously about my sexual prowess, Harold. You should be rendered speechless and thoughtless,” he told him.

Harry laughed loudly, folding his arms around Nick’s chest and staring up at him with a grin. “Really?”

“Yes. The last thing on your mind should be your mobile.”

“It is,” Harry promised. “Besides, I don’t have to turn it on just yet, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Nick agreed with a nod, running his fingers across Harry’s cheek. “Not just yet.”


End file.
